Sonic  Dark Tales
by Myko
Summary: This is the darkened story of the Sonic characters, leaving some out, and bringing some into it.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic - Dark Tales

Prolouge

A dark night was upon the world of Mobius as strom clouds rolled in. The thundering and lightening soon filled everyone's eyes and ears. Oddly, there wasn't any rain pouring down. Off on a mountainous platou, a black hedgehog with spiked up pines - a red streak running through the middle of them - and shoes that seemed to be of hover jets, stood tall, his eyes closed as he listened to the sounds.

"Another storm. There seems to be a lot of these recently, don't you agree?" He said as he turned, opening his eyes to see a green hedgehog standing before him.

The male had his spike split so that they were poking out to the sides in an odd fashion, wearing the classice pair of shoes and a bracelet around his left arm.

This emerald male laughed with a deep tone as his bright red eyes glared at the dark creature. "Yes, Shadow. It has been bad. Now then, why don't you give me the Chaos Emerald you're holding? Things will be so much easier if you do."

Shadow scowled and snapped his fingers, shouting "Chaos Spear!" and a bright yellow form of energy shaped into a spear shot off at the green oponnent. He sighed and within an instantm, vanished.

"What!" Shadow exclaimed. He then reappeared behind the black warrior and slammed his head into the ground.

"Chaos ... Blast," He said. Shadow's eyes grew huge as a bright green ball of energy charged up in his enemy's hand, then exploded in his face.

Shadow's body was sent flying down the mountain, the emerald leaving his hand. The evil hedgehog lifted it up, and laughed meniacly as the rain and thunder boomed down upon the Earth, and on Shadow's body.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic - Dark Tales

Chapter One

A week has passed since the events that occured on that ominous night. Time had passed, yet it had seemed like nothing had occured. So it seemed at least.

A blue hedgehog stood, arms crossed and foot tapping, waiting impaitently for something to happen. He was waiting on a sandy beach, the ocean's waves crashing, roaring in the background as the seagulls made thier calls and the wind blew through the air.

"Ugh, where is that guy?" His bright green eyes stared out into the distance as he dropped his arms. "Shadow was supposed to meet me here for a race." He then sighed and shook his head. "I guess I'll just have to go find him. Maybe he's at the mountains. He does love staring out at the world from there."

The creature then took off, running at a blinding fast speed. He ran through the beach, sand flying through the air as a blue blur zoomed by all who were enjoying the incredible sun.

Later, a bright red creature with spikes pointed downward - as if combed down hair - with spiked white gloves and buckled up shoes, stood in front of a giant green emerald, his eyes closed and arms crossed.

The blue creature from the beach came rushing by, yet quickly stopped, his heels grinding against the ground to brake. He then laughed and said, "Yo Knuckles, you seen Shadow around here?"

The being opened his eyes and walked over to him. "Sonic? No I haven't seen him. If anything he's probably in these deeper mountains."

"Thanks pal. Well, I'm off."

"Sonic wait!" Knuckles shouted, his hand held out to him. "I want to go with you. I've been feeling dark energy from the Master Emerald for about a week now. Maybe Shadow will know what's going on."

Sonic nodded and the two of them took off.

The two of them arrived at the destroyed area, seeing a fallen and beaten down Shadow lying still on the ground.

"Shadow!" They exclaimed simoultaniously. Sonic went and picked up his body. He examined Shadow, trying to see if he could find something wrong with him. His eyes quickly grew with terror, fear, and rage as he realized that Shadow had been killed.

"Knuckles ... Shadow's dead," Sonic said to the echidna. Knuckles' eyes went wide as the words hit him. Sonic then continued, "Come on, let's bury him up at the top. ...At least that way he can still look out on the world." He then picked his body up and put him on his back.

Knuckles nodded and the two of them went up and stood there. Knuckles then dug his claws deep into the ground, creating a burial ground, and Sonic placed his friend's corpse into the whole.

"We should tell the others," Knuckles stated.

Sonic nodded, "Right. I'll go tell Cream and Tails. Why don't you go tell Rouge and Amy."

The two looked at each other, nodded, and Knuckles ran off first. Sonic stared at the location of the burial for a moment before taking off as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic - Dark Tales

Chapter Three

Knuckles' fists were clinched as he raced across the empty streets of Amy Rose's home. He had to hurry if he was going to tell her and Rouge in one day. The area was so quiet and peaceful without all of the tall buildings and crowded houses, it would've been relaxing had it not been for the reason he was there.

He then came across a two story building painted to be pink with bright yellow borders around the windows and doorway. Knuckles immediatly knew that this was Amy's house. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Sonic! Is that you!" A girl-ish voice cried out. When the door slammed open, a small, pink hedgehog wearing a red shirt and skirt stood before the echidna with shining green eyes. A frown the came upon her face as she realized that it was, in fact, not Sonic.

"Amy, I'm glad you're home. We need to talk," Knuckles said seriously.

Amy looked at him in a confused manner. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Knuckles clenched his fists even harder. Amy took notice of this, then looked back at him. He looked her in the face and said, "Shadow's dead."

Immediatly Amy's face copied that of what Knuckles had done when he had heard those horrible words. However, Amy's eyes began to water, he hands trying to cover her face.

"Shadow ... dead? No. No it can't be," She said as she began to cry. "Shadow's tough. He ... he can't be dead."

Knuckles put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he responded, "Don't worry. Sonic and I buried him in a great place. Why don't you come with me to get Rouge? We can all go visit him together."

Sniffling, water still in her eyes, she nodded and the two were off.

Meanwhile, Sonic's lightening fast feet were headed back towards the beach to his friends Tails' house. He'd been to the house several times so it was easy for him to get there.

He arrived in almost no time at all, seeing the giant garage like building shaped in the image of his friend Tails' head - a big orange fox head. He knocked on the door and shouted, "Tails, buddy, you there! It's important!"

The door opened and a small, orange fox boy with two tails stood before him, his blue eyes looking as innocent as possible, complimented by a smile.

"Sonic! I'm glad you're here! I've got some incredible news for you!" The child shouted with glee. The hedgehog looked at him curiously, a raised brow if you will. "Come inside and I'll show you, Cream's here too."

"Cream? Well, at least I can break the news to the both of you at the same time ... "

Tails didn't hear Sonic's sad remark. He was toi preoccupied with showing him to the back of the house. There, he saw two things. A robot and a rabbit with her chao.

The robot was an orange and brown robot with a single spike coming off of the top of his head and pointing backwards. He also had large blue orbs to signify his eyes. The rabbit was a small girl with brown eyes and wearing an orange shirt with a blue bow. Her chao, a small mysterious creature, was blue and yellow like any other normal chao, but she had put a similar blue bow onto him as well.

"Is ... is that Emerl?" Sonic asked confusedly. "I thought he was still black and evil looking."

Cream giggled and Tails answered, "Well he did look like that. That is, until I fixed him up." He smiled brightly, proud of his accomplishment.

The robot then spoke, with a clear voice, "Tails is great Sonic. Look, I'm all fixed and nice again. Cream was gonna take me to get some flowers. Do you want to come along?"

Sonic shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry but I can't. I've got some bad news guys ..." His words trailed off as he looked away from his friends. They looked at him curiously, uncertain of what the blue hero might say next.

"Shadow ... Shadow's dead. I found him when I went out looking for him in the mountains." The room was silent after the collective gasp had been made.

"You're joking, right Sonic?" Cream said with her soft voice. Sonic merely shook his head in despair.

Emerl spoke up, "Switching to Shadow protocol. Three ... two ... one ..." A beeping noise was then made and he continued to speak, "Hmph. So, what happened to him?"

Sonic responded, "Well, Knuckles went to get Amy and Rouge. Why don't the four of us go on ahead to Shadow's grave? If I know Knuckles, he'll come back to pay his respects."

The group nodded and set off. All that was left now, was to find Rouge.


End file.
